A World of Monsters
by laze jovanov
Summary: A malfunction happens in TARDIS which sends both The Doctor and Donna to parallel universe,one where man's arrogance has carelessly unleashed giant monsters upon the world but one of those monsters may be the only one who can save humanity.


**This is my crossover story between Doctor Who and Godzilla 2014,sorry if it's short. Inspiration came from Totemaster's story: called "The Monstrosity"**

* * *

In space the TARDIS was demateriliazing

Inside the TARDIS The Doctor and Donna were in

"So where do you want to go ?" The Doctor asked

"Mabye a place that is warm ?" Donna said

"I know just the place then,Florana !" The Doctor said

"What's that like ?" Donna asked

"You're going to love it,it has seas of milk,and the sand so soft it's almost like a giant pillow" The Doctor said

"Sounds great let's go"Donna said excitedly

"Alright then Donna Noble ! Let's go !" The Doctor grinned as he flipped some switches on the TARDIS console seemingly randomly

But suddenly the TARDIS consel went up in sparks and then everything was upside down,spinning randomly...but then everything suddenly stopped and oxygen masks fell from the cealling and everything went dark.

"Oh no..." The Doctor muttered as this had happened before,back when Rose and Mickey were traveling with him

"Doctor what the hell just happened just happened ?" Donna asked quite shaken

"Donna I'm so sorry about this"The Doctor said trying to comfort his companion

"What is it ?" She asked eagerly

"Well...it's a little complicated but..." The Doctor hasetated

"Yeah ?" Donna asked eager

"There's a chance we might be in a place called the space between realities" The Doctor answered

"That's not good is it ?" Donna asked with an unpleasent feeling sinking into her stomach

"Not at all. Although...we could be in an alternate reality,a paralelle world a timeline running alongside ours,but taking a slightly diffirent course" The Doctor explained

"That's not bad then" Donna tooka sight of relief

"Eather way there's only one way to find out...'' The Doctor said

"Open the door ?" Donna guessed

The Doctor nodded and went forth to TARDIS'front door,the Doctor turned to look at Donna

"Are you ready for this Donna Noble ?" He asked

"Yes" She answered

"Alright then..."He paused a minute before opening the door

When they finally came out..both Donna and the Doctor were filled with: Shock,disbelief and horror. They were in San Francisco or more specifically they were in Chinatown district

"Oh my God..." Donna could not believe what had just happened they were both in the middle of a street,but there were no people,almost everything was in ruins.

The Doctor smelled the and air and picked up a rock and licked it

"Ah yes, San Francisco ,year 2014, 20nd of January, 9 AM exactly" The Doctor said

"What do we do now ?" Donna asked

"First of all, we've got to fix the TARDIS,I managed it the last time I was trapped in a parallelle world. Gave away ten years of my life for that,looks like I'll be giving another ten years of that too.'' The Doctor explained

"I'm sorry to hear that" Donna said

"Ah That's all right,anyway I better get started" The Doctor said and with that he went back to the TARDIS followed by Donna. He dug about the wires under the console and pulled out what looked like a small blue gem. He blew into the object and it started glowing. He then tinkered about with the console using the sonic screwdriver...

''That's a bit odd" The Doctor said in slight confusion

"What is ?" Donna asked

"My Sonic Screwdriver isn't working. There must be some sort of an electro magnetic pulse" The Doctor said

 _Vrrrr-vrrrr-vrrrr_

An extremely strange and unusual sound was heard

Both the Doctor and Donna once again came out of the TARDIS

"What was that ?" Donna asked in surprise

"I-I don't know,but I think it came from over there" The Doctor pointed at a certan direction where there was a heavy amount of smoke, with his finger and surely enough,they both saw movement in the smoke

"Get behind that car"The Doctor whispered as he and Donna came slighlty closer and closer while behind a car,they also saw a team of soldiers getting slightly closer to the source of the noise much to their surprise

"What are they doing ?" Donna aksed surprised

"I'm not entirely sure" The Doctor answered

But soon...soon the smoke ceased and both Donna and the Doctor along with the soldier were face to face with the most bizzare and unusual creature they had ever seen. It stood about 91 meters tall,it had dark-grayish exoskeleton,it had four enormous legs with a hook-like structure at the tip of each of it's front four feet,it also had smaller apandeges on it's chest,it had triangular jaws with small mandibles at it's chin and it had red eyes. It roared in pain as it was laying it's eggs

"Doctor what hell is that thing ?" Donna asked in desperation and fear

"A Xenopod" The Doctor answered calmly

"A what ?"Donna asked

"A Xenopod,it is a species of Arthropod,it's not an insect,not an arachnid,not a myriapod and not a crustacean. This is a completely different order of Arthropods,and the largest Arthorpods on the face of the Earth as well as the most intelligent. This one is an adult female" The Doctor explained

"I noticed" Donna muttered,she never really liked her biology lessons when she was a child,but she did not need the Doctor to tell her that this is a female as she can see the MUTO laying eggs. "But how did it get here ?"

"These creatures evolved over 252 million years ago,when the Earth was ten times more radioactive then it is today,these creatures consumed radiation as a food source" The Doctor explained

"You mean this thing actually eats radiation ?" Donna asked as she had never heard of a creature that consumes radiation for food

"Yes,but there were other creatures that also fed on radiation like the Shinomura" The Doctor explaiend

"The Shino-what ?" Donna asked

"Never mind." The Doctor said " Anyway these arthropods are also parasitic much like some wasps are today,as they hunt down and kill other large creatures,then they would lay their eggs so when they hatch they will have a fresh food source to feed on"

Donna was disgusted by this as she was not ready for that

"I think that,she may be responsible for why my Sonic Screwdriver is not working" The Doctor said

"But how ?" Donn asked

"These Arthropods have evolved to have an EMP-like ability as a defense mechansim against their predators" The Doctor explained

"And what kind of a creature would prey on them ?" Donna asked

The Doctor was about to answer until they both heard a grunt behind them,then the two-time travellers slowly turned around to see the heavy smoke behind them...then a massive tail slowly swung over before disappearing back into the smoke them,both Donna and the Doctor were looking in complete shock and awe and then lightning flashed in the distence showing the silhouette of an enormous creature. Slowly a massive reptilian creature emerged from the smoke,it was adleast 108 meters tall completely dwarfing the creature behind them,it stood up like a human and it had human-like hands with four fingers and very sharp claws,it had gills on the sides of it's neck,it had a box-like head. It's mouth was filled with sharp teeth and it had yellow almost human-like eyes.

"Donna cover your ears" The Doctor exclaimed as he along with Donna covered their years and just then...

 _ **SKREEEEONGH**_

The Creature let out a mighty roar,so loud that the Chinese lamps were shaking voilently and snapped in half from the air that was expelled ! The MUTO looked up and chirped, it then stood up and began walking towards the aggressor to defend her nest from the invader.

"Donna watch out ! " The Doctor exclaimed as he quickly pushed Donna aside sanding her falling on the ground before he himself moves aside and just then...the MUTO's enormous hook-like claw smashes where they have been completely crushing the car that they were hiding. Luckily the TARDIS was unharmed as the MUTO passed it. "I think we should go to a safer place,don't you ?"

"Yeah let's " Donna agreed

"That building over there" The doctor pointed as he and his companion ran to a deserted building.

While inside the building

"Doctor can you tell me what the hell was that other thing ?" Donna asked she was climbing up the stairs

"That Donna,is the creature that hunts the Xenopods. We call it a Godzillasaurus." The Doctor answered as he was walking up the stairs

"A new type of dinosaur ?" Donna asked

"No, this is not a dinosaur,this creature is actually the evolutionarry link between reptiles and amphibians" The Doctor answered "Like the Xenopods it also evolved in the same era when there was a lot more radiation and it too consumes radiation as a food source,but it can also absorb it from other creatures. I can tell this one is an adult male"

"So he came here to hunt ?" Donna asked

"Yes,that but also more" The Dcotor responded

"What do you mean ?" Donna asked now confused

"The Xenopods also hunted Godzillasauruses as hosts to lay their eggs in,and the Godzillasauruses hunt the Xenopods for food,to eliminate the threats and competition" The Doctor explained

"But how come something this big stay hidden and how could they have survived for so many years" Donna asked

"Volcanoes " The Doctor answered "Volcanoes and Undersea Volcanoes produce heavy amounts of radiation,the Xenopods must have dug up burrows giving them acess directly to the source. The Godzillasaurus has both gills and lungs and can breath both underwater and on land for an unlimited amount of time,he must have survived by eather absorbing the radiation from undersea volcanoes or by absorbing the radiation from the Earth's core."

At last both of them reached the top of the building and just in time to see Godzilla battle the MUTO. Godzilla seemed to have the advantage as he had both hands on the MUTO's shoulders and was pushing her through the city. The MUTO tried but was no match for Godzilla's brute strength,her front limbs stretched out and latched on to a pair of skyscrapers. But they provided little resistence as Godzilla pushed the MUTO through the gap,tearing both buildings in half. The female MUTO tried to get up but was put down when Godzilla put his muscular leg on the MUTO's torso threatning to crush it.

Both the Doctor and Donna were looking at the scene with amazement,wonder and shock to see such enormous creature battling each other.

"I think that 'that' Godzillasaurus might be the last of his kind...like me" The Doctor said

But as things seemed to be going in Godzilla's favour...a second much smaller MUTO with wings suddenly appeared a gabbed the spines on Godzilla's back with it's hook-like claws and actually manages to drag the enormous amphibian/reptile away from the larger MUTO

"Another one ?!" Donna asked in shock

"That is a male Xenopod " The Doctor said

"That's the male ?" Donna obviously surprised asked

"Yes,male Xenopods are smaller than females as is the case with most arthropods,but they have wings which enable them to fly and they are surprsiengly very fast and very agile flyers" The Doctor said

Godzilla angrily snaps and the male MUTO,but he flies out of reach ,but as he was distracted with the male,the female MUTO suddenly rises up. With a mighty roar she runs fourth and rams Godzilla knocking him down. Godzilla angrily narrows his eyes at her and roars,but before he could attack the Male flies at hims and sinks his claws into Godzilla's gills. Godzilla tries to attack him but just as he did that the Female MUTO lashes out and slashes Godzilla's gills with her claw bringing the aquatic creature to his knees.

The Doctor and Donna simply watched with shock and disbelief as they watched Godzilla being overwhelmed by the two parasites. The Doctor then realized something

"Donna we have to get down" The Doctor said as he ran off down the stairs again

"Wait what ?" Donna asked in shock as she ran after him down the stairs "What is this about ?"

"The Xenopod's eggs,if they hatch I'm certin they'll drive the human race into extinction " The Doctor said with grim tone

Donna just looked at him with desbelif

They both came out of the building and went towards where the MUTO's nest was,just then they saw several of the soldiers they saw earlier carrying a nucler missle with them

"What are they doing with that missle ?" Donna asked

"The missle was most likely taken by one of the Xenopods as food source for their young" The Dcotor answered,the soldiers did not spot them as they went in the nest

When they finally came in,both the Doctor and Donna looked around to see eggs that filled almost the entire place,and each egg had a small MUTO that was the size of an averege human.

"My God..." Donna muttered in shock

"With all the power plants and nuclear weapons mankind has,the Xenopods will grow in no time" The Doctor said

"Hey !"

They both turned around to see one of the soldiers

"What are you doing here ? It's not safe here" Ford said

"Please trust us we are trying to save humanity" The Doctor said

Ford was looking at them to give him some kind of explenation

The Doctor then spotted a truck

"There" The Doctor pointed at the truck "We have to open the gasoline for the oil to leak out and touch that burning debree to blow up the nest"

"Okay let's do this." Ford agreed as all three of them went at the truck and forcefully opened the hatch causing the oil to spray out and evetually reach the small burining debree.

"Everyone run !" the Doctor yelled as all three of them ran out and just in time

 **BOOM !**

There was a huge explosion wiping out all the eggs that were there

One of the MUTO,the female, spotted this explosion,fearing the safety for her young,she quickly raced towards the nest completely forgetting Godzilla. The Male notcid this as well and flew after his mate.

The famle MUTO eventually reached her nest and upon a closer look,she was filled with horror and despair,all of her eggs,every single one of them were destroyed,the future of their species was gone,the female MUTO cried in despair and sadness.

Meanwhile Ford,Donna and the Doctor all survived the explosion

"I'm never doing that aga-" Donna never got to finish as the Doctor quickly put his hand on her mouth

"Shhh"

The Doctor was trying to prevent the MUTO from getting her attention on the same could not be said for Ford as he accidently caused a pillar to collapse. This quickly got the MUTO's attention fixed on them. The MUTO noticed them,sadness and despair soon trun into anger and furry as the MUTO now marks them responsible for the destruction of her young.

Donna gasped in shock and horror,The Doctor could only wacth in shock as the MUTO came closer to them...but suddenly a blinding blue color illumenated from the distence,the MUTO loses her attention from them to see the blue color, whcih was revealed to be a long tail,the blue color soon revealed to belong to Godzilla as the spines on his back began to glow neaon blue and he stood up towering over the MUTO,the female MUTO took a few steps back as Godzilla took a deep breath...and a bright blue napalm-like substance erupted from Godzilla's mouth striking the MUTO directly.

The Doctor and Donna watched in complete shock,wonder,amazement and awe as Godzilla proceeded his attack, not telanting on his Atomic Breath,the heat was unberable and far too hot for the MUTO to withstand as she tried to back away but couldn't,the MUTO was struck so hard that she fell on the ground and roared in desperation.

The Doctor,Donna and Ford used this opportunity to flee as fast as possible

"Holy sh-"

"Donna ! Language !" The Doctor scoffed

"Sorry ! But I'm just amazed at what I saw" Donna said

"I know. Godzillasauruses have the ability to shoot a concentrated beam of superheated radiation from their mouths" The Docotr explained

Ford was too focused on running rather than haering them talk

Godzilla looked down the the MUTO with furry,but before he could attack again...the male MUTO suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked him from behind,wrapping his front two limbs around Godzilla's neck. Godzilla however wresteled himself free and turned his attention to the flyer.

The Female MUTO regained consciousness and quickly spotted the soldiers carrying the nuclear missle to a boat,determined to regain her energy she quickly began pursuing them

The MUTO flew and tackled Godzilla once again,viciously biting him at his gills causing Godzilla to roar in pain. Godzilla retaliated by grabbing one of his wings with his powerful jaws before swinging and releasing the MUTO to fly into the air. Godzilla gets an idea of how to end this flying menace. Godzilla narrows his eyes as the MUTO makes a sharp u-turn. Slwoly Godzilla tunrs his back on the approaching MUTO,The MUTO attempted to attack him in the back but as he came close enough...Godzilla used his massive tail to smash the MUTO into a skyscraper so hard that it created a shockwave,the force of Godzilla broke the MUTO's neck,not only that but the spines cut off one of the MUTO's limbs and top is all off several pillars impaled the MUTO's neck,effectivly killing him. Godzilla turns around to take a breath of exhaustion,he then heard a crumbeling,as he slowly turns around he sees the enormous skysraper falling on top of him like a tree falling. Godzilla roars as he falls on his knees and puts his hand on the ground trying to support his bulk.

Meanwhile the Doctor,Anna and Ford were running as fast as they could

"Can we take a break,me legs are killing me" Donna stopped exhausted

"Sure Donna just-" The Doctor never got to finish when all three of them suddenly head a loud boom

All three of them turned to look to their right to see,the enormous amphibious creature on his knees,his hands on the ground,extremely exhousted and injured from his battle against the MUTOs.

"Oh...my...God..." Donna breathed as she could not believe her eyes at being this close to such an huge creature

"Oh,you're beautiful..." The Doctor muttered, he was filled with awe,curiosity and amazement

Ford said nothing as he looked at Godzilla in shock

Godzilla slowly turns too look at them with his bright yellow eyes,he showd no signs of agression or anger,just calmly looked at them in the eyes until the smoke and debries covered him.

They all quickly heard guns being fired and the MUTO roaring.

"We have to go" The Doctor exclaimed

Donna and Ford did not need to be told twice for this. They raced with all the energy they had left but it was all worth it as they finally reached the docks however,they were still too late as the female MUTO had already beaten them there. Donna,The Doctor and Ford just watched in complete shock and horror as the MUTO ruthlessly killed many of the soldiers without a second thought.

"Hurry we have to get the missle away from the city !" Ford yelled as he Donna and the Doctor quickly ran towards the bout that had the missle

Ford checked the missle and saw that they had very little time before it would blow.

"Let's get this missle away from the city" Donna said and with that all three of them began pressing buttons and were able to get the boat started and they were finally able to get ti move far enough from the city. However this all changed when suddenly the power went off.

"Oh come one ! Why now ?!" Donna exclaimed angrily

"Donna.." The Doctor whispered with fear in his voice

"Yeah-" Donna was immediatly cut off when she turned around and looked up. It was the female MUTO starring down at them with clear anger,remembering them as the ones responsible for destroying her nest,killing her young and destroying the future of their species.

"Doctor what do we do now ?" An extremely desperate Donna asked the Doctor

"To be honest,I actually don't know..."The Dcotor answered with great honesty, these words were enough to make Donna's hear beat excellerate with fear,meanwhile Ford pulled out a pistol and attempts to shoot the MUTO to distract her long enough for the bomb to explode. The MUTO began coming closer to them with her jaws wide open...but suddenly stopped. This took everyone off guard as why would the MUTO stop when it is so close to victory...but soon all three of them saw the reason behind the MUTO's halt. It was Godzilla. Godzilla has sucessfully ambushed the female MUTO and caught her completely by surprise ! Godzilla bites the MUTO on the back of the neck with his enormous and powerful jaws, then forcefully pulled the MUTO away from the boat and grabbed the arthropod's jaws with his hands, he then forcefully opened the MUTO's jaws wide...before unleashing his Atomic Breath down the MUTO's throat and into her stomach,the MUTO was literally being microwaved from the inside ! The intense heat was so great that the it actually severed the MUTO's neck and decapitating it ! As the MUTO's headless body fell down,Godzilla held the MUTO's head like a trophy and roared in the sky.

 _ **SKREEEEONGH !**_

"Oh...my...God..." Donna could barely say as she was too filled with awe,shock and amazement at the display of Godzilla's feat.

"A-Amazing,truly amazing" The Doctor said in awe as Godzilla dropped the MUTO's head before turning around and proceeding to slowly returning back to the shore. At this point all the power that was disabled had returned. "Donna my Sonic Screwdriver is working again !" The Doctor exclaimed as he pulled his device

"Hurry !" Donna yelled out

The Doctor wasted no time as he rushed towards the missle and pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the weapon and in seconds the countdown stopped and the missle was disarmed !

"W-what did you do ?" Ford asked in surprise

"I disarmed it" The Dcotor answered,very pleased at the outcome,at the same time the boat began to move due to the returning power.

Soon a light was seen in the sky as a helicopter had found them

"Wow,what luck ?" Donna said

Several soldiers came down from the helicopter

"Is everyone alright ?" One Soldier asked

"Yes very much,everything's under control and the missle's disarmed" The Doctor said

With that Donna,The Doctor and Ford were all taken by back to the city.

...

Finally the Sun arose up once more the next day !

After some time The Doctor and Donna found the TARDIS once again and thanks to the power being back the Doctor was able to fix it.

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget this experience" Donna commented

"It was quite an experience wasn't it ?" The Doctor asked with smile

As they both went inside TARDIS,they looked on the screen to see Godzilla awaken and returning to the ocean as the crowd below was cheering him as a hero !

"We did all the work and he gets all the glory" Donna said with her arms crossed

"Remember Donna if it wasn't for the Godzillasaurus,we all might have been killed" The Doctor said

Donna could not deny that if it wasn't for Godzilla this would have never happened,thought to her it was a very new experience,to be saved by a monster.

"So,how about Florana now ?" The Doctor asked

"Actually,I think Florana can wait,let's follow him to the deep and see what else we can find" Donna suggested

"Wow I never thought you'd suggest something like this Donna" The Doctor said impressed

"Well you should always expect the unexpected" Donna replied with smirk

With that the TARDIS took to the air and flew after the enormous amphibious creature.

 _ **SKREEEEONGH**_

Godzilla let out one final victorious roar before submerging under the water and swimming away. The TARDIS went underwater alongside Godzilla as he swam deeper and deeper.

* * *

 **Well that was my story hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any spelling errors.**


End file.
